A Little Swim
by Raptorcloak
Summary: When it becomes hot in Konoha, Naruto goes to a secret waterhole and he unexplicatly meets Samui there as well and the two have some fun. AU.


Hi there. This is my first naruto fanfic and my very first Lemon. This is a tribute story that goes out to NaruHinaFanBoy.

Summary: It's hot in Konoha and Naruto decides to go a secret waterhole to cool when he gets there, he meets an unexpected friend and has some fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any the characters  
Author's note: The T-rating for this story is only a trick so the dumbshit admins won't delete it with their nazi-rules.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Konoha and Naruto sat in his apartment with the A.C on while it breezed through his spiky hair and somehow he still felt hot.

"I'm going to be crisp-shinobi if I don't do something"

Then,he got an idea to go a giant watering hole he'd seen before on his way back to Konoha after his training with grabbed a towel, some sunscreen, some rubbing lotion, and put on some orange swim trunks before leaving and bumped into Sasuke and Sakura along the way, who were on a date.

"Hey Sakura,Hey Sasuke"

"Hi,Naruto"

Sasuke just lifted his hand in a greeting notion without saying anything, to which Naruto ignored.

"Where you heading,Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Swimming" said Naruto.

Naruto waved off to Sasuke and Sakura as he continued his way to the waterhole. He walked through a deep forest and the heard the sound of water falling coming from a clearing up ahead. Naruto smiled at the waterhole as it looked just as he remembered it. A large endless waterfall pouring into the center, which had an amazing rainbow shining brightly in front of which were surrounded by smooth rocks.

"Ah, here it is" thought Naruto

He walked to the sand and set his bag and towel on the side. Then, he noticed a second towel not too far away from his and scratched his head in wonderment as he thought.

"Is there someone else here?"

Just then,Naruto heard splashing and saw a blond-haired woman in the water swimming.

"Hello,there!

The woman turned her attention to Naruto and waved to him.

"Greetings, Naruto-san"

Naruto recognized the voice and smiled.

"Samui-chan! I...I...I mean Samui-san." naruto stammered,

Samui got out of the water and approached Naruto, who blushed and felt his member harden as he observed Samui's swimming suit, which was a grey skimpy two-piece swim suit and the top piece barely covered her large breasts as they bounced while she walked toward him and smiled at Naruto and shook his hand, who slightly crouched to hide his erection.

"So, Naruto-san, what brings you here?"

"It was burning hot back home,so that's why i hightailed it here"

"You too? I was here just to deliver a message from Kumogakure but it was pretty hot and I conventialy had my swimming gear wiht me.

".Oh,that's just fine"

Both blonds sat on their towels and secretly eyed eachother. Naruto eyed Samui's body which had attractive curves, fair skin, nice looking legs, and to top it off her large breasts, which again, were barely covered by her top.

"She's like a younger version of Grandma Tsunade and is so freaking hot". thought Naruto

Samui thought likewise about Naruto with his perfect skin tan, six-pack chest and abdomen, and his blue eyes which endlessly shimmered.

"He's quite the looker and very handsome as well."

The kunoichi noticed the sun was going down and the orange setting of sky was astonishing. Her backside was feeling hot and then she spotted Naruto's sunscreen.

"Say,Naruto-san" said Samui.

"Yeah?" answered Naruto

"I'm starting to feel slightly hot on my backside. If it's not too much trouble, would you mind rubbing some of your sunscreen on my back?"

"Ouch! This hurts like hell" thought Naruto as he felt himself harden even more than earlier at the thought of rubbing sunscreen on the beautiful woman.

"Well, naruto-san?" Samui asked.

Naruto slowly nodded yes and Samui laid down on the towel, unclipped her top piece, which exposed the back of her breasts.

The whiskered-man poured some sunscreen into the palm of his hand and his hands hovered over Samui's back. She looked back at Naruto and noticed his hesitance.

"It's okay, naruto-san. I'm not going to hurt you if you put a short amount of sunscreen on me" she said with a calm expression on her face.

"All Right, thank you. That's I really needed that" answered Naruto as he started to rub Samui's back. "Oh my god, her skin is so smooth and soft" thought Naruto as he rubbed down Samui, who blushed unbeknownst to him as she really enjoyed the feeling of his hands. Soon, naruto was done and Samui reclipped her top while naruto staggered to his feet, due to his rock-hard erection.

"Naruto-san, are you all right?" Samui asked.

"Oh, ye-ye-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go swim now" said Naruto as he took off his shirt and tossed on the ground. Then, he jumped into the water and exhaled as his body started cooling off from the heat. Then, his attention wandered to Samui, who stood still, her eyes blank and her normally cool and collected face had a hint of rage.

"Samui-san, what is it?"

"Naruto-san, is that what I think it is? Samui questioned as she pointed to the erection Naruto had, to which he stammered. Samui marched into the water with a serious glim in her eyes and a cold look in her face. It reminded Naruto of the look Sakura gave him everytime she was about to attack him and he immediately swam away from the busty kuniochi until he reached the front of the waterfall. Naruto looked around and Samui was nowhere in sight.

"Whew! That's one hot girl I wanna avoid." thought Naruto. But as he turned to the side, he came face to face with Samui.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Naruto yelled as Samui backed him against the rock and then he closed his eyes, waiting to be hit. But instead of pain, he felt something soft against his lips and on his left cheek at the same cracked open one eye and to his shock, Samui had her hand cupping his cheek and had her lips pressed against his. Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure at the thought of a woman like Samui kissing him. Seconds later, she pulled her lips away from the stunned blonde male and placed both her hands on his shoulder as she gazed passionetly into his eyes.

"As I said before, I'm not going to hurt you, Naruto-san" Samui said.

"You're not? even if I've gotten... You know?" Naruto responded

"You're the man who saved Killer-bee-sensei and ridden the world of Madara Uchiha. I'd never hurt you,Naruto-kun " Samui answered, now smiling at him.

"Samui-chan?"

"Yes?"

Naruto pressed his lips back to Samui's and the two looked into eachother's eyes with compassion and love. Their tongues explored eachother's mouth while Naruto wrapped his arms around his new lover's waist while she pressed her body to his, making her breasts flatten against his muscular chest, which made her womanhood wetten and Naruto's already erection member nearly jutted out his trunks. The blond man rubbed her back until his hands met the woman's top clip. Samui unlocked lips with Naruto and nodded permission for him to unclip the clothing piece, which he did, revealing her large and full breasts.

Naruto could only gaze in amazment at the massive mounds before he cupped what he could of them and gave them a squeeze, drawing moans from Samui as he caressed and squeezed the mound before he lowered his lips to her hard nipples and suckled on the left one. Samui placed her hand on top of Naruto's head and held his face closed to her nipples as he twirled his tongue on the nipple and caressed the right breast at the same time before moving his tongue from her breasts and smoothly licked the side of her neck, making a hickey start to appear.

"This is can't be real" thought Naruto.

Then,he noticed Samui holding her thighs close together and smirked while saying "Getting wet are we? Leave it to me". Samui blushed and smiled at the question as she pulled away from him and pulled off her second piece of clothing while Naruto did the same with his trunks, exposing his nine-inch member which was bright red at the head.

"So, that's what you look like under there. Well done" Samui complimented

"Same here" Naruto replied.

"So, you first or do you want me to do it"

"Sure. I'll go first"

Samui opened her legs as Naruto lowered his tongue to Samui's vagina and starting licking her soaked womanhood furiosly, to which she moaned and placed her thigh on Naruto's right shoulder as she felt herself starting to close on his tongue. His tongue flicked her clit and licked her insides and made her blush so heavily, that even her hickey turned bright red.

"Naruto-kun! I'm gonna come!" Samui moaned to Naruto.

Hearing that, he licked faster and more rougher than before until Samui's inner fluids spilled onto his tongue. Naruto licked his lips and said "Tasty".

"You pervert. Now, it's my turn. Sit" smirked Samui as Naruto sat down against the rock and Samui lowered herself to his member and took a hold of his member.

"Hard as a rock, aren't we?" she said as she began stroking it smoothly and blew on it, making Naruto's body twitch in pleasure. Then, she opened her mouth and placed the head of his mahood and started licking it like crazy. Naruto's hands grasped the rocks around him in pleasure and wonder as Samui took his whole penis in her hot mouth as her tongue went on every side of it.

"Sa-Samui-chan, I think I'm going to..." Naruto groaned as the kuniochi's mouth flickered around his mouth until he came to the end of his rope and released into her mouth. He closed one eye and groaned as Samui took her mouth away his member and licked away the traces of pre-cum. Samui laid back against another rock and spread her womanhood wide open.

"Now, for the main course" she said to Naruto as he grinned and placed his body over her and looked down to her face. He slowly entered her body, breaking her inner barrier on the way and she groaned in deep pain.

"Samui-chan! Are you alright?" Naruto asked out of concern fpr his lover and she nodded in response. Slowly, he began thrusting in and out her body,making multiple waves of splashing water.

"Oh god, it's so warm and tight, Samui-chan!"

"You're so hard, Naruto-kun"

Both blondes moaned as Naruto thrusted faster than he did before and cupped Samui's breast once again as he noticed them bouncing up and down like crazy. He fondled them and smothered his hands into them while Samui began nibbling on his neck and he stood up, with Samui wrapping her legs around his waist for balance. Soon, Samui's inner walls closed on Naruto's member and they both moaned louder as she rode the power of his thrusts.

"Naruto-kun, I'm ready!"

"Me too, Samui-chan!"

The two ninjas brought their lips together and licked the insides of eachother's mouth before moaning out eachother's name as the climax approached.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Samui-chan!"

The blonds came at the same time and Samui unwrapped her legs from Naruto's waist and stood up in the water before gathering her swimsuit pieces and swimming back to shore while naruto did the same with his trunks. When they reached shore, Naruto laid his towel while Samui laid on top of him and kissed his cheek.

He pulled her close to him and rubbed his cheek against her face lovingly before she pulled her larger towel over their still-partily naked bodies and they passed out to sleep. Konoha would be impressed with Naruto's new girlfriend, Samui.

* * *

Well, NaruHinaFanBoy, there it is. I hope you liked it. My next fanfic will either be about Jiraiya seeing an unbelivable incident about Minato and Tsunade or how little Ichiku from my other story Sleep was conceived by his parents. Don't forget to review if you liked this story and my very first lemon. Hasta La Vista, reviewers.


End file.
